Rain
by iceblueyes
Summary: Tomoyo Daidouji wanted to keep a beautiful memory under the pouring rain.


Author's Notes: I don't own Card Captor Sakura. Edited.

"It's raining again", the junior high school Tomoyo Daidouji said with a sigh.

"It's raining? Good thing I bought my umbrella!" her second degree cousin Sakura Kinomoto said. Tomoyo hid a smile.

"Good for you I didn't bought mine", Tomoyo said.

"Well let's just share", Sakura said, looking at her with a smile. Tomoyo shook her head.

"No need. Our houses have different paths to go. It rained for a month now", Tomoyo said, looking outside.

"Well I'm sure it's going to stop someday don't worry", Sakura added. Tomoyo just nodded to that as she absentmindedly looked outside.

"I hope", Tomoyo answered.

/

That afternoon Tomoyo went out of the school at 5p.m. She was hoping that the rain will not be heavy but too her dismay it was. She didn't bring an umbrella but she had to go home. Her car couldn't make it because of the traffic so she decided to go home by herself. She was supposed to go through the Tomoeda gates until someone called her. "Daidouji-san matte!" Tomoyo looked around and saw Eriol Hiiragizawa.

"Nani Hiiragizawa-kun?" she asked.

"My, what are you thinking? Look at you! You're soaking wet! Good thing I have an umbrella maybe I could walk you home?" Eriol suggested, now shielding her with an umbrella.

"No need Hiiragizawa-kun, I may be a bother", she said declining the offer.

"Since when are you a bother hmn?" he said. "Come on let's go! Sakura will kill me if something bad happened to you".

"Okay", she answered and they start walking through their destination.

/

As they we're walking to the Daidouji mansion, the wind and rain blew heavier and heavier. Eriol thought that it wasn't good at all. "Tomoyo if it's okay you could stay in my house for a while. Looks like a storm to me". Eriol said. Tomoyo looked at him and smiled.

"That would be nice Hiiragizawa-kun".

/

Eriol's house wasn't far. They sighed in relief when they get to his house. "Hey master your home! Why Mistress Tomoyo is here!" Nakuru gushed.

"Nakuru could you lend her a towel and some of your clothes? She's staying- "but Nakuru cut him off.

"For a night?"

"No-for a couple of hours", her master said, a smile on his face as he shook his head.

"Oh okay!" and she went to get the things needed.

"Daidouji-san please make yourself comfortable", Eriol said.

"Why sure Hiiragizawa-kun", Tomoyo answered. Nakuru was back after a while and they all dried themselves up and changed too.

/

Tomoyo was in the balcony, looking at the crying sky. She sighed. "I hate rain", she muttered to herself. She called up her Mom that she's in Eriol's house and that her mom said why doesn't she had a sleep over at his house since its Friday. She told her mom she'll be home late and that she wouldn't sleep over. Actually she doesn't want to sleep at her crush's house after all. Then Eriol showed up from behind.

"So you hate rain?" he asked, walking up beside her, leaning at the balcony. She blushed a little for he has heard from her a while ago.

"H-Hai", she answered, stammering

"Nanda?"

"Because it can cause fever and colds. It can bring traffic", she explained. Eriol chuckled to what she said."But I don't hate it too much. Without rain we won't survive", she added.

"I see", Eriol said looking outside. Corner of her eye she eyed him. How his bangs fall, how his sapphire eyes reflect from its glasses, and how he always stays calm, cool, and collected. He caught her looking at him. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing", she said looking away. Actually what she didn't know is...

"Oh yeah. Dinner is ready", he said, forgetting what he came here for.

"Okay!" Let's go!"...that he liked her too.

/

Tomoyo skipped happily through the stairs as Eriol reached the last step. "Careful Daidouji-san you might fall down", he said, looking at her

"Don't worry I-"but actually as she took the last step she slipped but Eriol was there to catch her. When she fell down she had hold onto him no-hugged him.

"You okay?" he whispered in her ear, which brings shiver to her, a tint of red crept to her cheeks.

"H-Hai", she let go of him.

"Woo-hoo! Wished I have a video camera and recorded that moment! You two look kawaii!" Nakuru exclaimed.

"You and your imagination moon guardian", Spinel interrupted, rolling his eyes.

"W-Well come on let's eat", Eriol said who was blushing and trying to change the subject.

"All right then", Tomoyo said, headed through the table.

/

"So...what time do we go to Sakura's house tomorrow?" Tomoyo asked.

"10:00 a.m.", Eriol answered.

"I see", she said. _Still I couldn't forget what happened a while ago. I hugged him. I ACCIDENTALLY hugged him. I did like his perfume it was musky. God! What am I thinking? Could this be love not a mere crush anymore?_ Tomoyo thought, blushingly.

"What's the matter Tomoyo? Your face is red", Nakuru asked, eyeing her but the moon guardian was grinning.

"N-Nothing. Everything's fine", Tomoyo answered.

_Maybe she's thinking the same way_, Eriol thought, blushing also. He concentrated on his food and not the incident a while ago where he had felt that she was so soft in his arms and smelled like vanilla. He forced himself not to groan. _I should stop thinking about this nonsense._

/

"So this is goodbye", Eriol said, while walking to her house. The rain had stopped at last.

"Yeah. Thanks for everything Hiiragizawa-kun. I appreciate it", Tomoyo said, smiling

"Pleasure is mine", he answered with a smile.

"I better be going", she said but before she left she kiss his right cheek. "Bye-bye", then she proceeded to her house. Eriol was stunned for a while. He touched his right cheek where Tomoyo had kissed.

"Tomoyo if you only knew", he murmured to himself then went home with a smile on his face.

/

"Your best friend and cousin is late Sakura", Syaoran said to her girlfriend, looking at his watch.

"Tomoyo for short", Sakura said, shaking her head with a smile.

"She'll be here soon", Eriol said. They'll be meeting outside Sakura's house actually.

"Eriol-kun did you tell her?" Sakura asked. Syaoran and Sakura know they like each other but of course they kept it to themselves. They we're probably no- totally DENSE.

"Sorry I'm late minna-san!" Tomoyo said, running towards them.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura gushed. "We're glad you are here!"

"Gomen nasai for being late", Tomoyo apologized.

"Come on guys! Let's go!" Syaoran said.

"So Eriol-kun about the question..."Sakura stated.

"No...not yet...Sakura", Eriol answered as he eyed Tomoyo talking to Syaoran. He sighed. He didn't know how to tell her how he feels.

/

"All of those rides make me feel hungry", Tomoyo said as they stopped by an ice cream shop.

"Not to mention the touring too", Syaoran added.

"Neh this day is so fun!" Sakura gushed.

"Right Sakura-san", Eriol agreed.

"So after this where do we head to?" Syaoran asked.

"Maybe we had to rest", Sakura said, stretching her arms after she had eaten her ice cream.

"Yeah...maybe Sakura", Tomoyo also said.

"So we're going home now", Sakura said.

"HeyHiiragizawa can you escort Tomoyo home?" Syaoran suggested.

"Of course", Eriol replied. _Maybe I could tell her everything what's inside my heart_, he thought.

"We're leaving! Bye-bye!" Sakura said, waving her hand.

"Bye!" Tomoyo and Eriol chorused.

"Shall we go?" Eriol asked after the two we're out of sight.

"Yeah but can we drop by Penguin Park?" Tomoyo pleaded, as they start walking.

"As you wish".

/

The two sat on the swings. Both we're silent for a while."Sure I feel like a ten year old...swinging again", Tomoyo said softly.

"Oh really?" Eriol said looking at her but actually she wasn't.

"Hontou. Say I want to ask...do you like somebody at our school?" Tomoyo asked, looking at him.

"Why you ask?" Eriol said, smiling.

"Just curious", she answered, blushing.

"Okay I'll tell you..."he answered. He breathes in and out then said. "Well I did like this girl since first year-"he paused, looking at her and she was looking at him, listening to his story. "She's pretty no, um, I mean beautiful in fact. Some boys really like her".

"She must be a goddess!" Tomoyo said, giving a slight laugh.

_Yeah including me I do like you_, Eriol thought. Then he continued. "And she sings very well".

"Just like me", she said again.

"Yeah. Just like you. She's kind though but the truth is-"he stared into her eyes. "I love her". Eriol heard her chuckle. "W-What?" he asked.

"Nothing. You're really serious. If only she was here and you stare into her eyes like that she could feel that love", Tomoyo explained. _And she's so lucky_, she thought, hiding the hurt inside. Both stand up but as they did it started to rain again.

"Tomoyo..."Eriol said getting near her and touch her cheek.

"W-What?" she asked nervously, forgetting the rain and it was now becoming heavier.

"You're that girl I really love", he confessed.

"Okay so maybe the rain washed your memory", Tomoyo said trying to joke around.

"No. Honestly all I said we're true. You sing well, you're kind, and most boys do have a crush on you including me", he added.

"O-Okay this talk has already-"but she didn't finish her sentence because he brushed his lips to hers. Just a slight kiss that can flew her up to cloud nine.

"You we're saying?" Eriol said, a smirked playing on his lips.

"A-After all this time I thought I was the only one who is in love", she said.

"That includes me", he said.

"Come on Eriol! Let's get home before we're lovesick!" Tomoyo said, holding his hand. _Rain wasn't bad after all_, Tomoyo thought. _At least Eriol and I have one memory we never forget under the pouring rain._

The End.


End file.
